


Falling down the stairs can be something good

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, someone help this two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Hinata has fallen down the stairs, it’s not a new thing. In the infirmary, being Hinata unconscious Kageyama decides to take action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. But I hope you enjoy the fanfic I made with all my love!  
> This fanfic is a translation from Spanish (you can find the Spanish one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9876860))  
> Thanks for understanding!

“Hinata!”, Daichi shouted with anger and concern at the same time.

The boy was on the floor, lying down in such an uncomfortable position. His head ached and he noted he was bleeding but could not specify where it was coming from.

“Hinata boke!”, Kageyama shouted while he was going down the stairs as fast as he could.

Daichi and Kageyama helped Hinata to sit down to see where did he get hurt and if it was serious.

“Hinata!”, Sugawara shouted with concern in his voice while he run with a first kit aid in his hands. “I’ve heard that you’ve fallen down the stairs, again! Are you okay? Does anything hurt? You are bleeding!”

That was the last thing Hinata could hear because after that he lost consciousness.

 

Kageyama was sitting on a chair next to the bed where Hinata was laying.

“Hinata boke, why do you always fall down the stairs when you are with me?”, Kageyama said talking to nothing, “Don’t you see that I worry about you when you get hurt?”

Kageyama felt ashamed to say that kind of things out loud but at the same time he felt relief to admit his feelings. Even so he didn’t want the red haired boy know about the things he was saying. For now, he just wanted to see those beautiful spikes; he just wanted to see his shiny eyes when he was enjoying playing volleyball; he just wanted to hear his screams begging to spike, “Kageyama, toss to me!”; he even liked the face Hinata was doing while insulting him (“Bakeyama!”).

Or he simply wanted to see him. See him like right now. They were so close and alone. He could take his hand and Hinata wouldn’t notice…. He could even kiss him.

“Nothing will happen”, Kageyama thought, “he’s not conscious, he will not know; it’s just a kiss”.

The decision was taken. Kageyama stood up wanting to make his deeper desires come true. With a subtle blush, he got closer to the unconscious boy.

“Just a little more”, Kageyama thought closing his eyes.

Their lips touched a bit and Kageyama pressed them against Hinata’s. He really didn’t know how to do it properly because he hadn’t kissed anybody. But he knew when two people are kissing they had to move their lips in order to feel good. He knew that because he had watched unintentionally how Oikawa was kissing passionately Iwaizumi… And it seemed like both of them felt good, so… He started moving his lips playing with Hinata’s, trying to imitate how Oikawa had done it, but without ferocity, rather gently.

At that moment Kageyama felt like his body was begging for more, he wanted to feel the shrimp’s hands on him and his lips moving with his. The setter was too immersed in his own thoughts he bit Hinata’s lips by accident.

“Ouch”, Hinata exclaimed.

Kageyama took a few steps back immediately with his eyes wide open, praying deep in his mind so that Hinata wouldn’t notice what he had done.

Hinata, blushing, looked at Kageyama.

“Where am I?”, asked.

“In the infirmary, you fell down the stairs…. Hinata boke!”, Kageyama answered half relieved and half disheartened.

“Oh, yeah, it’s true”, Hinata said remembering what had happened. There was silence between them again, they were staring at each other not knowing what to say. “So… you worry about me when I get hurt, hmmm?”

“What?”, Kageyama said. “Did he hear what I said? Was he awake all this time? Even during the kiss!?”, he thought worried.

“Well…”, Hinata said ashamed, “sometimes I get nervous when I talk to you and lose balance, hehe. So it’s all your fault, Bakeyama!”

The blush didn’t seem to leave their faces, this was something new for both.

“Hinata boke!!”, Kageyama screamed before being silenced by Hinata’s lips.

 

*BONUS SCENE*

“How did you know that Hinata fell down? I didn’t tell you”, Daichi asked to Sugawara

“My sixth sense told me”, Sugawara answered seriously.


End file.
